


Beekeeper

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [43]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Host and Author know more than they should, Wilford Has BPD/DID, not fluff but not angst, yayyyy more William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Inspiration: Beekeeper by Keaton Hensonhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHWJT7mo4I0





	Beekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Beekeeper by Keaton Henson   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHWJT7mo4I0

Dark jolted awake from his usual set of dreams, frozen woodland cottage forgotten. 

Something nagged at him. Like… something had happened and he couldn’t quite tell what. 

Someone was upset. 

|Wil?|

\--------

He traced the noise to the door next to Wilford’s room. He didn’t remember putting one there- ah. That’s who it was for. 

A soft knock. |Wil? You alright in there?|

“Not particularly.” Wilford’s normal swirl to his voice was practically nonexistent.

He swallowed dryly. |Is there anything I can do? Keep the riff raff away and busy for the day?|

A pause. “I think I can find my way in entertainment, so yes, that would be lovely.”

It was weird knowing that that was Wilford. Or, well-

|Is this William?|

A pause. “How could you tell?” Yep, definitely William. He’d been out more lately, even if he tried to hide it.

|You don’t swirl as much. I can block off this wing if you’d like. Maybe bring you the paper’s crossword puzzle.|

“That would be appreciated, yes.”

|I shall do that then. Coffee too?|

A hum of agreement. 

Dark turned a few paces away. |You don’t have to hide, William. It’s alright.| 

Silence. 

He probably deserved that. Until he’d been present and asked him about it he didn’t even know that-

Well. He’d find ways to make up for it. 

He hadn’t been the fairest to William or Wilford, and planned to rectify it as best he could. 

But first, coffee for all his friends. 

\--------

He handed over the cup of coffee and paper before sitting back on the sofa he’d conjured. 

|Would you mind if I asked a few questions?|

A sip. “Be my guest. I would have lots in your situation.”

|Alright, thank you. Favourite food?|

“Green-apple Jolly Ranchers. Or lasagna. Either way.”

A blink before he was pushing a bag of green candy in his direction. |Excellent. Stress levels in front of the others?|

“Depends. If we’re watching a movie then I’m pretty relaxed, but if we’re having a conversation and I have to pretend to be Wilford it’s tiring.”

|That makes sense. He is rather dramatic and energetic. Not to mention the constant stress. You can always relax in my office or in my general vicinity, however- I will happily crush anyone who disturbs you like a bug.|

A partially-shocked series of blinks before William gave a small nod of thanks. “That was a terrifying mental image.”

He let a genuine grin sneak through his neutral mask before sipping his coffee and composing himself. 

|I try. Would you like anything else?|

“I’m… good, I think.” He scratched at his eyebrow again. “Thank you. For… everything, really.”

|My pleasure. Text me when you would like me to open the wing.| Or write it down for Wilford if they couldn’t mentally communicate. His aura felt… different. Less like the jolly-rancher-green and more like…. bubblegum. 

“Thanks.”

He stood and left, hearing a faint muttering behind him in a very familiar swirled accent as he walked away. 

With a single stray thought the walls reopened. 

He needed to go stock up on Jolly Ranchers. 

\----------

Anti blinked at the new bowl of candy sitting on the coffee table. 

That hadn’t been there yesterday. Or five minutes ago. 

As far as he knew the others didn’t like those-

Welp. Maybe he’d missed something. 

He wasn’t complaining though- they were pretty good, after all. 

Nice and sour. 

\----------

There were a lot of little stashes of candy. 

If they had been peppermints, or even bubblegum-flavoured, Chase would have made the connection easily enough. 

But Jolly Ranchers? He didn’t mind the taste, sure, but they weren’t that good-

Then he noticed Wilford stroll through the room and dig one out of the little white bowl on the table before disappearing into the garden, whistling something.

That.... made a lot of sense, actually. Alright. He learned a new thing about Wil.

Well that was one mystery solved. 

He focused back on the journal Picani had recommended. 

It… seemed to be helping a bit.

\---------

Dark liked to show he cared in very mysterious ways. 

But he wasn’t complaining. 

After all, it was a very nice feeling, being recognized. 

He’d enjoy it while he could. 

Maybe Wilford would want to watch the movie for movie night later. 

It was Doctor Horrible’s Sing Along Blog After all. Bim’s pick. 

If he remembered correctly, his host really liked the songs. 

And if not, well, he could always sit by Dark and eat candy. 

Well, there was always next week. Anti would probably pick 2001 Space Odyssey. 

He stuffed a few candies into his pocket and walked downstairs. 

\--------

Wilford had woken up in a bad mood, not really wanting to face the day right now. 

So they’d swapped. 

He tried to mentally prepare to pretend to be Wilford all day…

It was too early for this. He needed coffee.

He was just taking a sip, walking back to his room, when Author walked by with his nose buried into a book. 

“Good morning William.” 

Before he could respond Author had walked away. 

He- what-

Huh. 

That was-

A thing. 

He probably shouldn’t even try to figure out how he knew that. 

Today was going to be a long day. 

He might as well find a book or something to enjoy it in peace. 

At least nobody bothered Wilford while he was reading, so that was a definite plus. 

\---------

“The Host welcomed William freely, without anybody in the way to hear.”

He stopped short, letting the heavy wooden doors close behind him. 

“How do you two do that?”

“Is William asking how The Host and Author know this in particular, or just their general air of knowing more than they should?”

“Yes to both.”

A hum. “The Host can only say that The Host and Author know a little more about everything. Where, when, how, why. Past, present, and future. Other than that he does not have an answer. Would William like to check out Alice in Wonderland?”

It wasn’t worth asking how he knew that was what he wanted. 

Needless to say he took the book downstairs to read. 

It was definitely going to be a very long day. 

But at least he didn’t have to do it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
The next one is fun ;)   
And by fun I mean a new character! Or, well, two. I would hint that one has a very stupid name, but a lot of them do, so it wouldn't be very helpful.   
I will put in this tidbit though:   
"He ended off his sentence with a laugh- was it even a laugh? It sounded like a dying lawnmower attacked a goose."  
Either way, thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
